The internet has been innovated from a human-based connection network in which a human generates and consumes information to an internet of things (IoT) network that gives, receives and processes information to and from distributed constituent elements such as things. Big data processing technology for connection to a cloud server and internet of everything (IoE) technology combined with IoT technology have recently appeared. In order to implement IoT, technology elements such as sensing technology, wired and wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology are required, and thus nowadays, technology of a sensor network, machine to machine (M2M), and machine type communication (MTC) for connection between things has been researched.
In an IoT environment, an intelligent internet technology (IT) service that collects and analyzes data generated in connected things to provide a new value to a life of a human may be provided. IoT may be applied to a field of a smart home, a smart building, a smart city, a smart car or a connected car, a smart grid, health care, smart home appliances, and high-tech medical service through fusion and complex between existing IT technology and various industries.
Nowadays, for a comfortable sleep environment, a method of adjusting a temperature using an air-conditioner has been used.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a method of controlling sleep using an air-conditioner according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, an existing good sleep mode installed in an air-conditioner operates using a sleep information statistical value and a user's input information. In this case, the sleep information statistical value uses general statistical information of many and unspecified persons instead of a statistical value of individual users using an air-conditioner. User input information means an input of an operation time and operation temperature of an air-conditioner according to a user input.
In FIG. 1, a sleep stage may be divided into a stage 1 between a time point 111 and a time point 113, a stage 2 between the time point 113 and a time point 115, and a stage 3 between the time point 115 and a time point 117 on a time basis. The stage 1 is a segment that attempts hypnagogue. In an existing good sleep mode using an air-conditioner, when attempting hypnagogue (time point 111), a user sets a good sleep mode or previously sets a hypnagogue estimation time (segments 111-113).
In the graph of FIG. 1, a vertical axis represents a temperature, and a horizontal axis represents a time. In the graph, 130 represents a temperature change curve according to operation of an existing air-conditioner and 140 represents an appropriate peripheral temperature according to a sleep state.
Referring to the curve 130 of the graph, an existing air-conditioner slowly lowers a temperature by operating when attempting hypnagogue (time point 111), slowly raises a temperature from the time point 113, when a preset time has elapsed, and slowly raises a temperature to a wake-up scheduled time. That is, the air-conditioner operates to lower an indoor temperature in the stage 1 and to raise an indoor temperature in the stages 2 and 3.
Because such an existing good sleep control using an air-conditioner operates based on information previously input by a user or statistical information unrelated to an actual user, the good sleep control cannot reflect an actual user's sleep state.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.